Water War
Story The Proto-Truk lands aboard the Flagship, as John and Elektra make it to the bridge. Elektra: I still don’t see why we couldn’t have brought some of my hunters! John: (With stern face) They’re needed at the Plumber Academy. As Hulka’s assistants, they have to get the other recruits ready. Elektra: If they aren’t ready, they shouldn’t fight. John stops, turning to face Elektra. His face is hardened and angry, Elektra frightened. John: They joined the Plumbers because they believe that they can make a difference, just like the Hunters do now. You do not get to control who gets to fight and who doesn’t. It makes you no better than the enemy. John walks off, heading up to the front. Cody approaches, and the two salute each other. Elektra stays in place, recovering. Ahsoka: You okay? Elektra turns, Ahsoka walking up behind her. Elektra: He, he reminded me of my brother. That was, the way he looked at me. I never knew he could be so serious. Ahsoka: In the last war, John had to really harden his prowess to become a leader. He kept his same personality as cheerful and optimistic, but I agree. One problem with angry good guys, they see no limits. Demons run when good men go to war. Cody takes John to Tack, who stands and salutes him. Eddy is at a computer, while Lucy is at another computer a row back. Tack: John. I hate that we’re meeting under these circumstances. John: That’s the way it works. (He looks towards Eddy.) Pull up the info on the Incurseans' process. Eddy: Right away. Eddy starts typing on the computer, as Ahsoka and Elektra walk up to join them. Tack stretches his neck, his head going over Lucy’s shoulder. Tack: Anything? Lucy: No. The Lenopans have gone silent. I know we were to get a briefing from Grand Magister Labrid, but, Tack: That’s no longer a possibility. Keep an eye on the chatter. Lucy: Of course. A screen is projected on the front windshield, John’s eyes rapidly skimming the intel. Cody: The Incurseans have been busy. As of the recorded record from Coruscant, they’ve conquered six planets and destroyed three. John: Pull up the destroyed planets. (A list of planets appear on the screen, as well as their details.) What’s that planet? Cody: Planet of the Kraaho, a species of tungsten based lifeforms. 300 degrees Fahrenheit to them is like 50 degrees to humans on Earth. John: So their planet is just as hot, (His gaze shifts.) like Viscosia. It’s been destroyed too. Lucy: No! What about Danny and Sam?! Tack’s neck retracts. Elektra: I assume you’ve been there. Lucy: Yeah, we had a mission there earlier this year. I kept in contact with Sam. To think she could be gone. John: The third planet, Kylmyys. Home planet of the Necrofriggians. Elektra: What’s that planet like? John: A frozen tundra. I went there after, (He stops himself, the others watching) I left the Plumbers last year. Elektra: What does that mean? Everyone else looked away, not saying anything. John: Now, (He starts pacing) What do these three planets have in common? Tack: Two are hot, one is cold. John stops, finger pointed into the air. John: And inhospitable. The Incurseans are conquering planets they can inhabit, and destroying those they can’t. (His face scrunches up, thinking.) Can Incurseans breath underwater? (Everyone is silent, thinking.) CAN INCURSEANS, BREATH UNDERWATER?! Elektra looks away, nervous. Eddy: Most likely not. (Everyone turns to look at Eddy.) The Incurseans have lived in space for millennia. The ability to live underwater most likely was loss due to the evolutionary process. They lost traits that weren’t necessary for survival. John: Piscciss. A planet that is almost entirely made of water. Elektra: Didn’t Patelliday head there to help against a riot or something? Tack: Which means he and Magister Pyke might’ve missed the Magister’s Convention. John: That makes them targets. And the planet a liability. General Tack! Tack stands at attention. John: Continue on as you have been. I trust your judgement. Tack: Yes sir! John: Elektra! You are to assist General Tack in whatever way necessary. Elektra: Are you going somewhere? John: I’m heading to Piscciss to give a warning, and to check the status. Elektra: I’m going with you! You can’t! John: Elektra! (The force in his tone startles Elektra, her looking downward timidly.) That’s an order. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Andata! John glows green, as he teleports away. Ahsoka puts her hand on Elektra’s shoulder, who was holding back tears. Eddy: This war isn’t the only reason he’s so uptight. Elektra looks up at him. Eddy: I’ve known John longer than all of you. I’ve seen him at his best, I’ve seen him at his worst. The girl who made the contact about the fall of Coruscant, Kai, and her grandfather, Wes. Lucy: Wes was a good man. He helped to clear my name. Eddy: Wes got John into the Plumbers, and was basically his mentor. Kai was a good friend of his. This type of reaction, reckless, angry, vengeful. He acts like this every time he loses someone close to him. Elektra: Sounds like a fatal flaw. Eddy: You don’t want to be against him when he’s like this. Demons can’t run fast enough if John Smith is on a revenge mission. End Scene John teleports onto Piscciss, in the water. The pressure slams into him, as he loses his breath, starting to sink. He turns into Ripjaws, as he gasps for breath. Ripjaws: (Gasps) Ah! That was close! I obviously missed the core. Ripjaws takes off swimming, heading for the core. A torpedo flies at Ripjaws, which he dodges. Ripjaws sees several large submarines, leading the assault against the Piscciss Volann and Piscciss Premann. The natives are fighting back, firing energy shots at the subs. Most of the subs were a brownish color, but the lead one was black. Ripjaws: That sub! Ripjaws does several barrel rolls, dodging torpedoes. He eventually catches one in his jaws, spins and chucks it at a sub. He uses Water bending to accelerate it, and directing it straight into the engines. The sub explodes, catching the other’s attention. Magister Pyke swims over to him, recognizing him. Pyke: John Smith? That you? Ripjaws: What’s with this planet? Seems like you can’t stay out of trouble. Pyke: For once, I’m glad the Piscciss Premann wanted to riot. They wouldn’t have been anywhere close to help defend against this. Ripjaws: I recognize the lead sub. It belongs to Captain Kork. Pyke: Kork?! That vermin has been a thorn in my side, poaching off my brethren for decades. What’s he after? Ripjaws: Probably a diversion. They plan to destroy the planet. Pyke: “They?” Ripjaws: Incurseans. They can’t conquer you, so they’ll settle for destroying you. Pyke: Patelliday’s in the core. I’ll send word. Ripjaws: I’ll handle Kork. Airlocks on the undersides of the subs open, as hundreds of Mechaneers pour into the ocean, slicing at the natives with their claws. The natives fight back, as Pyke leads the assault, biting through a Mechaneer. Ripjaws swims underneath the black sub, the airlocks still open. Mechaneers come out, as Ripjaws swims up, punching Mechaneers away, though more overwhelm him. Ripjaws bites through several, and spreads his hands, the water splitting the Mechaneers away. More keep coming, Ripjaws getting further away. Ripjaws: Too many! Need, to get, smaller. Ripjaws shifts to Walkatrout, him slipping past past the Mechaneers. He squirms through them, and makes it through the airlock. Kork on the bridge, watching the aliens swimming through the ocean, fighting the Mechaneers. Kork: Argh! I love a good scuffle. Make sure you catch as many Volann as ye can! I’ll be needing plenty of fresh fish after we’re done here! Mechaneers scream in a robotic voice, as Kork turns, seeing John walking in the room from the hall. Mechaneers run in before him, as one from the room goes to attack. John lifts his hand, the Mechaneer snapping in half, its upper body hitting the ceiling. Kork: Agh, ye again?! John: You’ll be seeing a lot of me if you keep this up. What are you doing? Working with the Incurseans? Kork: Argh, ye don’t understand. We were drafted. John: We? Kork: Attack! The Mechaneers extend their claws at John, who twitches his head, the claws shooting past him, hitting other Mechaneers. John continues to walk at Kork, who charges, swinging his energy hook. John sidesteps, dodging, as Kork goes for a kick with his peg leg. John swirls his hand, an air current catching the peg leg, Kork caught off balance. He stumbles, as John swings his hand, a Mechaneer claw catching Kork, squeezing him tight. John: Alright, so you’re not the only convict sent here. Who else, and where? Kork: In the core! They’re going to destroy it! John: Alright. That’s our next stop. Kork: Our? John turns into Water Hazard, as he raises his hands, swirling them in circular motions. On the outside of the sub, a ring of water forms around the middle of the sub, its size increasing. Water Hazard brings his hands together, as he clenches his fists. The water pressure crumbles the sub, as the water cuts through the hull. The sub capsizes, as Water Hazard swims out the opened end, Kork in a water bubble. End Scene Patelliday is with some Piscciss Volann in the core of the planet, firing blasters from cover. Sixsix is standing at the end of the hall, firing his two blasters and several missiles at them. Patelliday: Hold your ground! We’re not letting this two bit convict get the better of us! Sixsix: (Cheers in native tongue) A stream of water shoots past Patelliday down the hall, slamming Sixsix into the wall. Patelliday turns, seeing Water Hazard holding Kork. Patelliday: Well, well. Figures you’d show up, John. And you’ve got that guppy with you again! Water Hazard: More Mechaneers are coming. Get ready to hold the core. I’ll handle the last one. Patelliday: If you say so. You hear that, fishes?! Let’s move out! Water Hazard walks over to Sixsix, who grabs his head, and slams Kork into him. Water Hazard then turns into Diamondhead, and presses his hands against them, encasing them in crystal. Sixsix and Kork try to break free, but to no avail. Diamondhead: That ought a hold ya. Kraab walks to the stabilizer at the heart of the world, an anti-gravity projector floating in it. He reaches for it with his pincher, when he’s hit by exploding crystal shards. Kraab turns his head, seeing Diamondhead running at him. Kraab: Too late! Kraab pulls the anti-gravity projector out of the stabilizer, crushing it in his pincher. Kraab then turns, firing a goo whip at Diamondhead. Diamondhead forms a blade hand, cutting through the goo. Kraab swings his pincher at Diamondhead, who catches it and lifts Kraab, throwing him over the edge. Kraab grabs on, struggling to hold on. The alarms go off, as the water starts to leave the core, floating helplessly in space. Diamondhead: Oh, not this again. Diamondhead turns into Goop, as he puts his Anti-Gravity Projector into the stabilizer, pulling the water back to the planet. Goop falls into a puddle, as his body glows, a new Anti-Gravity Projector forming. Goop reforms. Goop: Why not try something original? Been there, done that. Kraab makes it up, firing a laser at Goop and the stabilizer. Goop forms into a sphere of slime, absorbing the laser. He implodes and scatters, Kraab getting covered in slime. Kraab: Aw, gross! The Anti-Gravity Projector collects the slime, and circles Kraab. Goop reforms, having Kraab trapped. Kraab then screams, his body hissing from acid. Goop comes off, as Kraab drops. Goop reverts, as John raises his hand, Kraab floating helplessly. John: Well, your metal is bendable. Come on. John walks back down the core, where Patelliday and Pyke approach. Pyke: Is the intel true? Coruscant has fallen? John: Along with the Magisters. As far as I know, you guys and Hulka are the last few. Patelliday: Well, that put a damper in my day. John: If you guys can help keep the order and regulate the Plumbers, that’d be great. I’ll be on the front lines. Pyke: Do you know what you’re dealing with? John: I’ll know more after I talk with these guys. I’ll see you. John drops Kraab onto Kork and Sixsix, as they all glow green. They teleport away. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Tack * Eddy * Ahsoka Tano * Lucy Mann * Commander Cody * Magister Pyke * Magister Patelliday Villains * Captain Kork * Mechaneers * Sixsix * Kraab Aliens * Ripjaws * Walkatrout (cameo) * Water Hazard * Diamondhead * Goop Trivia * This episode reveals that the Incurseans have destroyed the home of the Kraaho, Viscosia and Kylmyys. * This episode mentions several incidents from the Clone War, like John's mutation, and the contents of Goop Wars. * Elektra sees John's angry side for the first time, terrified of it. * Doctor Who is quoted with the line, "Demons run when good men go to war." * Pyke and Patelliday join the war effort. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Incursean Arc Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc